oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes' Guild
Chaos Temple }} The Heroes' Guild is located between Taverley and Burthorpe. The guild is only accessible to members who have completed the Heroes' Quest. The Dragon mace and Dragon battleaxe can be bought here, and amulets of glory can be recharged at the Fountain of Heroes in the dungeon beneath the guild. Transportation The Heroes' Guild is between Taverley to the south and Burthorpe to the north. Several quick means of transportation are available: * Players may teleport to their player-owned house in Taverley using the Teleport to House spell. This is the fastest method. * A Games necklace can teleport players to the Burthorpe Games Room. This way is also quite fast. * A Combat bracelet can teleport players to the Warriors' Guild in western Burthorpe. * The Balloon transport system can be used to fly to Taverley. Using the balloons requires at least partial completion of the Enlightened Journey quest. Ground floor The ground floor has statues of a hero and a heroine (Arrav and Camorra). The back doors give access to a courtyard with some of the largest trees that can be cut using Woodcutting. First floor The first floor has an altar dedicated to Saradomin, where players can recharge their Prayer points. Helemos owns the "Happy Heroes' H' Emporium" on this floor. He sells the Dragon battleaxe for 200,000 coins and the Dragon mace for 50,000 coins. (Note: Both weapons are available for much less on the Grand Exchange). Second floor The second floor of the Heroes' Guild has a table with six chairs around it and a pair of chests which may be searched. These do not yield any items anymore; however, they used to give trivial items such as broken glass and pots. Basement The basement is a small dungeon. It has roughly ten giant bats, as well as a caged blue dragon that is good for training because of the safe spots for Magic, Ranged, and use of a halberd. The Heroes' Guild Mine is in the basement as well, with several rocks for higher-level Mining. There include: * 11 Coal rocks (near the fountain and north of runite rocks) * 2 Mithril rocks (upper most mine from map) * 2 Adamant rocks (upper most mine from map) * 2 Runite rocks (right hand bottom corner from map) These are all on the east side of the dungeon. The Fountain of Heroes is in a small side passage near the runite ore rocks. (The fountain used to be located on the ground floor where the statues are now, but it was moved when the Burthorpe Games Room and its associated teleport with the Games necklace made it debut.) If players use an Amulet of glory on the fountain, all amulets of glory that they have in their inventory or equipped on their character are recharged. Each has its four teleport charges and its ability of increasing the chance to get a gem while Mining restored. Amulets can be recharged even if they are not completely uncharged. Category:Guilds